


Pride Heist

by DropletintheHallway



Series: JATP Spotlight Fics [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, alex goes to pride, can i state that this whole series will have caleb deader than dead, juke in the background, maybe reggie gets someone. might be next fic, no beta we die, panpoly!juke, reggie's bi, some angst cause im a masochist and sadist, technical power au, the boys get a cool upgrade, we all hate caleb and i free willie., willex cause a bitch has needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropletintheHallway/pseuds/DropletintheHallway
Summary: what happens when alex stumbles into a pride parade by accident and gets kidnapped? well, one thing, julie and two of her himbos end up losing reggie too. they also contact willie, who seems to be stuck in a worse waywill julie and luke find a way to save all their friends?oralex gets kidnapped and the rescue team needs more rescuing.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JATP Spotlight Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. alex meets a pride at pride

**Author's Note:**

> so chapter one mates. hope ya like it. and yeah. this is also the first fic of a series where i focus on different scenarios for the boys and flynn. they might be connected they might not but here's alex's

_Alex's pov  
  
  
_ I was never really one to stick around when nothing was happening. It wasnt cause I couldnt stay still. Really, it was because I shouldnt. My anxiety never allowed me to, always making me think of outcomes that were horrific. The only solace I ever got during these times were with the guys and Julie. And most of all, Willie.

I had told the guys that since we were done rehearsing I was gonna go think about what happened with Willie. We had only seen each other once since the debacle we we're placed in. We had found each other again while I was letting the rain drip through me as I screamed into the night.

Which didnt go well.

_flashback  
_

_It was a quiet night, I had disappeared on the boys hiding at H in the big Hollywood sign. I was feeling extremely anxious, it had been a couple months since I saw Willie last. With a big yell, I scream, "Fuck"_

_"Fuck Everything" Going through this spiral, I just continued these loud screams. The noises echoing back for an odd reason. I had yelled at my anxiety, my fears, my hopes, love, basically everything that was making me feel useless. I didnt truly realize what Willie meant that day but looking back._

_He was telling me something real. Something good to do. This trick was just getting angry to nothing. Letting feelings out with no hope nor need of return. With my last yell, I say something bold, "Fuck Willie."_

_Not realizing, that the boy was right next to me, "I always thought you'd be the bottom."_

_Jumping, I fell off before zipping right back to where I was, "What the fuck? Where have you been? You left me there for-"_

_"Shh. I got in trouble with Caleb and well," he had picked his sleeve up to reveal a stamp, "It doesnt make anything up. I-" I interrupted him with a hug._

_"I didnt come for sympathy or forgiveness. I missed you and well, I need to find someone. I dont know if I could-"_

_I grew curious, "What do you mean? Wh-"  
_

_"A ghost. Or a spirit moreso."  
_

_My emotions then grew angry, "What do you mean? Someone could fixed us back then? We di-" he tried to say my name but I wouldn't let him, "We didnt have to go through literal disappearing!"_

_I was getting louder, "We didnt have to get basically killed! I thought I forgave you! I thought I I. . . I thought I liked you!' I zipped away from there just breaking down._   
  


_flashback over_

While remembering the moment, I had yet to realize I was still walking. Only to see that, I was in a parade. A quite weird one, I had not recognized any of the colours or flags. Was it some weird international flag parade?

"What flag is that? Lebanon? Lebanese?"

I hear some tell me, "That's the Lesbian flag and those are about the same place just one is the language." Looking to the voice, I see three likely ghosts. They were linked by hands and the one who spoke to me was wearing a bunch of pins that seemed to match the scenery around.

"When did you die? 1950?" Asked the boy behind her with silver hair with a sarcastic tone. Nice to see.

I reply, "1995."

"Are you sure? The years werent very ac-" the boy said with general curiosity but then interrupted by an androgynously dressed person who wore two weird earrings and almost snow white skin.

"I know you? How do I know you? We take you now!"

The female of the triad takes the other's hand to move it down and says, "Woawoawoah. Calm down. I'm Mina, Mina Aikaido. These are my friends Jason and Hat. Theyre a bit sore in tongue but hey. Friends are friends."

"I got you there?" I reply, weirded just a but more than I thought possible at this point.

The pin girl sighs and says, "I'm guessing you were kind of sheltered. This is a pride parade."

"Those happen? Well, things change I guess. Everything has been changing. But what is a pride parade?" Groaning quietly at the embarrassment as the boy and girl gave a chuckle.

"No matter if you're gay, bi, trans, or any identity in the lgbt. Pride is meant to be where you can show yourself. These parades are for those who cant do that," she explained which gave me a smile.

The androgynous person says with a grin, "Where the outcast come to meet and show that. That, fuck everybody who thinks that being different is bad. That love is love. That fuck anyone who would get mad us."

The boy says, "Its a place where we can dance, sing, and do anything that no one else can. Be proud that we exist. That we are- or were- alive and kicking."

I laugh a bit and he smiles, "You are actually coming with us."

What? 

My sight seems to disappear and I couldnt but realize that I was moving in air. Worse, I couldnt hear anything

_**What the fuck?** _

  
_Third pov_

Hat had been waving her finger in the air. A green energy pulsating on her finger, same with Alex who had been levitating in the air. She groans, "Do we have to do this?"

"Anyone who is marked by the stamp is to be taken to the Reprieve. We cant defy him. Plus do you really want to leave or not," Asked Jason as he looked at the beloved idiot that he dates.

The other in the polycule says with a chuckle, "Well, this one is in better shape. No claws like that other one. Did we ever get the name of that monster?"

_"Willie was it?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah? thats it till next chapter. i have some demons to tend to so have fun with this one


	2. the boy's have issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like heres chapter two. julie finds out some shit and luggie (i tried okay) becomes a bit more human than normal. im sorry but i had to.

_Julie's pov_

  
Flynn had been pulling strings for awhile. Since the Orpheum, we had only played a couple venues and school, which was less than helpful with the band excluding some costs for when they broke the speakers we had bought.

So I was waiting for a call from her cause she was in a meeting with the parade managers for this pride. I told her it would be a beautiful surprise cause of what happened with both Willie and Alex's parents.

It was quite weird but nonetheless, the boys needed somewhat of an explanation on pride. I had told Reggie and Luke but I wanted to keep it a surprise for Alex.

Getting a call, I see that it was Flynn, "Hey, so what happened?"

On the other line, she says, "Well, the meeting didnt go as planned. It had been extremely hard to actually talk with each other since the manager had to be on vocal rest. But,"

She seemed to postponing which gave me both more anxiety and hope, "We have the center stage in the park next week second performance and lead the parade there!"

Wait what? Did she just say?! "Aghhhh. Thank you bestie. Thank you bestie. Thank you bestie. How did you do it?" I scream through the phone in excitement.

She replies seemingly scared, "Well. I may have told them. . . that maybe. itoldthemthatyouandlukewerepanandthatalexwasgayanditwasnttheonlyreasonbutlike-"

I roll my eyes and say, "Slow down. All I heard was gay, luke, and ale-You told them we were gay? Which I wouldnt be surprised if Reg and Luke were but thats an over step, Flynn." I hear her huff quietly and sadly. Sighing.

"Is that the only reason?"

"It isnt. I also showed them the videos for Edge of Great and Stand Tall. But they said, 'We would love you as a parade head but Pride should represent the small queer artists.' So I said on impulse you were and you werent open and thinking of doing it as a coming out thing. You had a prepared song. Im sorry."

What would the boys think about that? Luke would be less than stellar cause of Alex but Alex would likely be the worse. He'd kill us. I'd lose my legs and voice. Not really but he'd be really anxious and I can't risk that. I hate to see any of the boy's sad. Unsaid Emily was enough for me. Its enough for anyone really.

  
_third pov_

Luke and Reggie were currently in the garage doing nothing and something. The longer haired stuck on writing a song and Reggie sat like he was only thinking. Which was weird. Not to say he was empty headed but rather a hop to hop person. Though, he says out loud to Luke, "I might be bi."

"What?"

Reggie sits up and says, "Last week, Julie showed us that list of identities for the LGBT Community. And I was looking them up. I never knew what to call it. But I do like guys and girls. I just flirted with more girls cause I thought I had to."

Luke smiles, "You do you. I was thinking about it too. Still dont know how to label it either. Maybe we could write a song about this."

The plaid lover nods before he walks towards the other, to put his own input. The boys try to work on the song, not realizing. Usually, the blond salt shaker was there for Luke to tell them stupid ideas when they did songs like these. 

Julie walks in as the boys were writing about an hour later, her body language screaming that she was hiding something but gladly, she saw it was the two boys who could only body read as much as they can write nicely.

She clears her throat to catch attention and the two wave a hello. They say, "Hey Julie, mind helping us?"

"I had an announcement but what do you need?"

"Well, we were going through some revelations. Then, we decided to write a song about it. And now, we kind of got stuck on the brainstorming," Luke explains as he looks at the ideas.

Julies asks to see the notebook and looks at the list. Some scribbled out ideas and asks, "Do I need to give you a therapy session?"

"What's that about? There's nothing wrong," Reggie says, pretending to be offended in his doe-like way.

"Sorry for how I am? Whats this feeling? Who am I? Confused? These would be great if our next EP was supposed to make people cry each song. Sorry, Alex has rubbed off on me more than I thought."

Luke pouts a bit as he said, "Well, how about Story of Three?"

"What is it supposed to be about? I guess its a ballad?"

"Thats the thing. We liked Story of Three. But, we have no idea how to put what we need to. The song is supposed to be us telling our struggles and that we went through these things. And the chorus, is us now. Singing,"

**Now, I stand free.**   
**Nowhere in sight, no place to be.**   
**We're now free. In this Story**   
**Story of Three**

"So, I know it might be personal. But Im always here for you guys," Julie says as she sat down near the boys. Doing her best to try and show she was okay with whatever.

Reggie seems to be more nonchalant about the topic as he stands up, "Uh well, I may have realized. . ."

It wasn't exactly hard for him to say it to Luke but as he looked at Julie. His voice sunk to the floor, tears sting his eyes, and he doesnt know whats happening. It was never hard for him to say things. Fuck, it was never even a problem when he was three. Talking a storm was basically his intro into guitar and bass.   
  
But now, the cat really did catch his tongue. He was wondering what was wrong with him. He's already said it now. What was stopping him? Things begun to spiral in his brain. Is this what Alex told him before? Was this a panic attack? It had to be something.

  
Yet it wasn't how Alex had said it. This was what he felt like when his mom had been hospitalized. His head empty, voice gone, no words able to leave, everything outside gone, just a numb feeling. Or was it like when he was alive.  
  
Jumping to the minds of Juke, Julie sees the tears in his eyes. Looking down at his legs for a second, he sees his knees buckle. She gets up and catches him in a hug, "Reggie. Reg. Reginald? Are you okay? Come on."

Luke had been dealing with his own mental fortitude before he had seen one of his best mates buckle down. He goes into the hug as well, his own voice to chip in to the comfort with Julie.

  
After a minute or so, Luke realizes what it probably is. He groans in a way, "I can't believe this still happens but Julie lay him down. This is something for him to tell you."

Julie seems confused and asks why but Luke reminded her of his previous words before zipping out. Only to come back seconds later, glowing green the exact same as Reggie.

**"What the hell just happened?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like i need to make a setlist for them. they'll be doing some covers and i might be writing one myself
> 
> Raise Your Glass- P!NK (cause we love a queen who slays)  
> or  
> Forbidden- Todrick Hall (cause we love a king who slays)
> 
> 9 kudos, where are yall coming from? serious tho. to the ppl who read this, love ya cause this is my first dip into ao3.


	3. monsters in the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we watch a cat's day and maybe a bit of the story progresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe

_third pov_

in the ghost world, things are a lot scarier. You never know what might happen, things lurk everywhere. Hidden in objects, buildings, people, even the shadows. Looking around, there was a figure in the shadows of a building one of a tiger. Though, it was much scarier. Spikes protruded out of their back, it's fangs rather than within the mouth straight out and bared by default. Though, you look behind that box and you see but a cat next to a rather messy box of nails and screws. Large lights seem to excite the cat rather quickly as it peeked through an air grate

The colors were mixing and swaying back and forth. Looking through the grates, the cat is intrigued before quite quickly jumping and squeezing through quite easily.

Looking through, it seemed to be a gay club scene. More noticeably, Thebe’s Comfort. With the Greek theme of decorations and paintings and the wall of pride flags with cute names and pictures on them.

The cat seems to run through the rather crowded room and with a quick jump of the screen. We are now fit to see four familiar figures and a rather ominous man on a chair. The man seemed to be atleast in his older 20s with a body builder figure clad in a somewhat bulkier than likely dress shirt and pants with a blazer.

He seemed to be calm but fear-inducing. One that pertains a scary benevolence, opening his palm he seems to be focusing an energy that gathered in a fluorescent purple . He seems to look at it before standing, "Place him down. I need to talk to him."

Hat places Alex down and takes Jake's hand, quickly a green glowing box surrounds the trio. The man stands, our boy Alex towering over him. Though the energy of the man causing Alex to react in complete fear. He looks at the boy, "How is it that you destroyed Covington's stamp?" Alex stayed quiet, his voice flattened down in his stomach. The likely older seems to anger slightly.

"How is it that a mere spirit broke the curse of a warlock? Even I who has millennia behind me could not break the man who broke a deal with the devils without help of my people's emotions," he says words that was quite scary and weird. Alex seems to panic more than normal.  
  
  


"Wait. Calm down," the man seems to hold his hand up and it glow a white color. Alex's breathing evens and the man brings his hand down. He breathes in calmly and says, "Lets redo that. I'm Phulux but call me Phillip. I am in a rather important ordeal and battle."  
  
The quiet boy opens his mouth and says, "Alex"  
  
Phillip smiles before sitting down, "You had a stamp from Caleb correct?"

Alex nods before he takes a bigger breath and seems to panic vent, "Yes. What is happening? Who are your people? Why am I here? That stamp almost ki-des-"  
  
"We call it shading but if you want to use those words."

"Shaded us so why are you even looking for that. I want to go home right now. Also, **Why was I kidnapped?"**

The room seems to be shaken up as was everything excluding a floating Phillip with a wind blow head of brown hair and a curious grin. One that seemed to make Alex realize that he was why the room was shaken up and that something had changed again

A cat seems to hiss loudly before Phillip raises his hand and the sound stops. We hop to see that the same cat from earlier. It runs off up on to a open grate to what seems to be a midnight sky. The cat runs along the slightly populated street, it ruffling up some wind pushing slightly messing with some boxes and papers on the floor. They had seemed to be on a mission of some sort.   
  
Which leads us to our own scene that is actually a couple minutes in the past, Julie starting it off by saying, "Okay, we tried waiting. Which is the worse suggestion to do first but Luke what are we doing? What is happening still?"

Luke looks outside before he says with a large sigh, "I hate to do this but Reggie has conversion disorder and I have little to no ability to do anything against this. Please just. . . just **Let me think**." It seems that two spurges of weird and almost familiar feelings are placed alongside Julie and Luke.

Julie seems to nod but her gesture seems to be odd after, rather more specifically, her mind in a weird state. She seems to try and speak about something but nothing happens. No voice, no sound and Luke being odd out by her motions. He says, "Whats wrong? Wait, did something happen with that feeling?"

The girl seems to gesture a questioning stance which he replies, "Did you just feel something? It was odd, like not odd as in Loch Ness Monster but odd as in superhero in real life. With the hint of something else."

Julie seemed to still be unable to say anything nods. Though she does go to try and punch Luke in the arm. Quickly, a light glows and it seems that Julie regains voice privileges. She says, "You guys glowed purple for a second."

"Aww Fuck. Stupid Cat!" the two hear before they could elaborate on anything. Julie goes to look outside to see one of the neighborhood boys driving off in their bike scuffed up. Looking around, Luke points to a cat on the drive way with something its mouth. Well, if it isn't our little friend.  
  
The two go to pick her up, Luke surprised he could hold the cat. They walk to garage front, Julie looking at the cat. She notices a note,

 _Willie_  
  
"Is that your name little guy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me awhile to come up with something for this chapter. so like yeah


End file.
